


Лед

by ms_dorothea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea
Summary: Джейме выжил. Но стало ли от этого легче?





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347691) by [Gwen77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwen77/pseuds/Gwen77). 

Позже Бриенна поняла – под снегом она простояла долго. Настолько долго, что рукава ее накидки и ресницы покрылись кристаллами льда; настолько долго, что уже даже дрожать не получалось; настолько долго, что внутри грудной клетки образовалась абсолютная пустота, а в животе – ледяная глыба. Настолько долго, что с утра ей удалось доложить леди Сансе и королеве Таргариен о его отъезде вполне ровным голосом, без слез.

Она не могла посмотреть в глаза ни леди Сансе, ни кому-то еще. Глядела в пространство перед их лицами, так что черты расплывались. Но с собственным лицом и голосом у Бриенны все было в порядке; она вцепилась в Верного клятве: это поддерживало и давало силы выслушивать их перебранку и соображения насчет Джейме, его верности, его будущего и его смерти – словно это вопрос лишь войны и политики, часть их игры. Королева сердилась, и весьма, потому что все предательства – неважно, чьи – теперь сердили ее и, судя по всему, в этом конкретном она отчего-то винила Тириона и свирепо допрашивала его, какой информацией Джейме располагал и как сможет ею воспользоваться. Бриенне она задала те же вопросы; Бриенна ответила, и ее отпустили, и она отправилась во двор и тренировалась там с Подом под снегом до тех пор, пока не почувствовала, что лед из живота распространился до кончиков пальцев рук и ног, пока не ощутила, что целиком состоит изо льда и камня.

И оказалось, что, обратившись льдом и камнем, вполне можно справляться с делами. Спать – нелегко. Смотреть в глаза некоторым людям – леди Сансе, Поду, Тириону Ланнистеру – нелегко. Зато легко тренироваться, легко слушать, как леди Санса размышляет вслух, легко отвечать ей; легко ехать в Королевскую гавань и слышать бесконечные пересуды, последовавшие за окончанием войны. И быть Лордом-командующим Королевской гвардии тоже легко.

Лишь дважды она почувствовала, что лед треснул. В первый раз – когда Тирион сообщил ей, что не нашел тел – а он обыскал все – но вполне уверен, что Серсея и Джейме утонули.

– Я оставил ему лодку, – сказал он. – Но он ее не нашел – не воспользовался ею. Она оказалась на месте.

– Может, он нашел другую, – ответила Бриенна. Она смотрела исключительно на его руки, на ботинки. В голосе Тириона слышались слезы, и она знала, что если взглянет на него – увидит их на его глазах; а она не могла, не могла снова позволить себе самой расплакаться – иначе это никогда не закончится.

– Другой не было, – сказал Тирион. – Я думаю, он мог пытаться… Плыть. Тащить… Тащить ее. Она не умела плавать.

Бриенна промолчала. Тирион зарыдал, и она как-то смогла положить руку ему на плечо.

– Мне жаль, – сказала она формальным тоном. – Я знаю, что он был… – Был. Ее хладнокровие пошло трещинами, в груди разверзлось что-то черное и пустое. Перед глазами поплыло. Она сглотнула черноту, не давая ей пролиться. – Вы знаете, как он вас любил.

– И вас, – ответил Тирион, и Бриенна отдернула руку от его плеча, точно обжегшись, и сделала шаг назад.

– Он любил вас, – настойчиво повторил Тирион, и у нее появилось мимолетное и отвратительное желание обрушить на него свою силу, собственными руками вышвырнуть его из комнаты. Она проглотила и это. В конце концов, он пытался утешить ее – как мог. Незачем лишний раз ссориться.

– Возможно, – сказала она – вместо всего того, что могла бы сказать. – Вы хотите… Если хотите… Я могу велеть своим людям продолжить поиски… – ее голос надломился, но она совладала с собой. – Поиски тел.

– Нет, – устало произнес Тирион. – У Королевской гвардии и так хватает забот. Благодарю вас, сир Бриенна.

Она кивнула и вышла. Общая комната в башне Белого меча была пуста и ожидала ее. Книга лежала на месте. Бриенна взяла ее, немного подержала в руках, давая льду стать потолще, и только потом открыла. Она спокойно выводила строку за строкой, пока не пришло время написать заключительное предложение – последнее в истории Джейме Ланнистера. Тогда чернота напомнила о себе вновь – жуткая, терзающая, старающаяся выбить перо из ее пальцев. Он меня бросил. Не захотел остаться. Смерть с ней предпочел жизни со мной. Все правда – но слезливая, глупая и неуместная. Бриенна покрепче сжала перо и дописала историю, закончив ее как подобает. В конце концов, Джейме погиб не только из-за любви, но и из-за верности, так что будет правильно, если будущие рыцари узнают об этом и станут уважать его за второе – хоть и не понимая первого.

И это был второй опасный момент. А дальше Бриенна жила просто, словно заключенная в оболочку. Была бесконечная, сложная, ответственная и важная работа; были новобранцы – нетерпеливые, но совсем зеленые и нетренированные; спала она всего пару часов за ночь – да и без тех обычно могла обойтись, стоило лишь подумать о делах на завтра. Раз или два ей снились плохие сны; опаснее всего был миг засыпания: сонный разум внезапно и мучительно пробуждал чувственную память – обхватывающая сзади рука на талии, царапающая борода, теплый вздох в ухо – тогда Бриенна поднималась с постели и находила какое-нибудь занятие, откладывая сон на завтрашнюю ночь – а то и на послезавтрашнюю.

В конце концов все пошло своим чередом, неделя сменялась неделей, месяц – месяцем, и во взгляде Тириона перестала читаться даже легкая жалость. Дел было невпроворот – заново отстраивать Королевскую гавань, укреплять то, что осталось от Шести королевств. Этого ей хватит до конца жизни, думала Бриенна; по крайней мере, плоды труда переживут ее.

Отец написал ей однажды – довольно официально, осведомляясь, не собирается ли она выйти замуж – теперь в Королевскую гвардию король принимал и семейных людей, так что ее присяга уже не могла послужить оправданием – и если нет, не пообещает ли она назвать своим наследником новорожденного кузена, Элвина. Бриенна ответила согласием, и теперь ее жизненный путь казался гладким и проторенным. Она не выйдет замуж. Будет поднимать из пепла Королевскую гавань. Когда смерть заберет ее отца – вернется на Тарт, формально усыновит Элвина и воспитает его как своего наследника. А когда умрет, ее имя и деяния запишут в Белую книгу, и, быть может, им не придется даже упоминать, как именно она стала рыцарем и кто вложил Верного клятве в ее руки.

Джейме. Его имя возникало у нее в голове случайно, в разное время суток, – ослепляющие приступы черноты и боли, словно от позабытой раны. Поначалу Бриенна думала, что время все исцелит, и она станет меньше думать о нем – или вспышки перестанут быть столь болезненными. Не исцелило. Прошло шесть месяцев, потом год, а это все не кончалось и не кончалось. Но это были лишь мгновения – мимолетные, почти не мешающие течению ее дней, ее работе. Никто их не замечал и не догадывался о них; она считала, что вполне сможет с этим жить. А потом, один год, четыре месяца и одиннадцать ночей спустя – после той ночи, когда Джейме уехал от нее навстречу смерти, – в ее дверь во мраке постучался Тирион. Он задыхался, трясся, и Бриенна поняла, что он собирается сказать, едва взглянув на его лицо.

– Вы нашли их, – сказала она, наблюдая, как он расхаживает по ее тесной комнате, залитой светом свечей. – Тела.

Он покачал головой.

– Нет, – ответил он. – Не… тела.

Ее сердце рухнуло.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – спросила она. В голосе прозвучала дрожь, и Бриенна ничего не могла с ней поделать. Мысль, которой она никогда, никогда не допускала, единственный образ, которому она ни на секунду не позволяла скользнуть в свое сознание, даже в самые худшие ночи…

– Они живы, – сказал Тирион. – Мы нашли их. Джейме и Серсею. Живыми.

Ее рот безмолвно распахнулся. «Где?» – собиралась спросить она, но не смогла выдавить ни звука. Тирион продолжил, запинаясь от волнения, – его и спрашивать не пришлось.

– Они были в деревне. Их тогда подобрала рыбацкая лодка. Они скрывались. Притворялись простолюдинами. Обычной парой, рыбаками, – он издал слабый смешок. – Кто бы мог подумать, что Серсея на такое способна. Жена рыбака. _Серсея._

– Откуда вам это известно? – голос наконец вернулся к Бриенне. – Откуда вы знаете, что это и правда они?

– Я видел его, – ответил Тирион. – Джейме, – его голос сорвался. Он снова попытался засмеяться – еще невнятнее, чем раньше. – Рыбак Джейме, принес улов на рынок. В Королевскую гавань. Я _нашел _его, Бриенна. Он здесь.

«Он здесь». Бриенна ощутила приступ головокружения, но сморгнула его и заставила себя думать.

– Почему? – спросила она наконец.

Тирион посмотрел на нее непонимающе.

– Что почему?

– Почему… – у нее перехватило дыхание, и она с трудом договорила. – Почему его схватили? Ведь вы могли… почему было просто не оставить их в покое?

– Оставить их _в покое_? – переспросил Тирион, глядя на нее снизу вверх так, словно она рехнулась. – Вы же не думаете, что моя сестра сможет мирно доживать свою жизнь рыбацкой женой? Она хочет вернуть себе трон.

Бриенна пораженно уставилась на него.

– У нее нет армии, – заметила она, и Тирион улыбнулся мрачной улыбочкой, в которой не было ни намека на веселье.

– У нее есть – был – Джейме, – ответил он. – Она отправила его сюда шпионить, Бриенна. Найти сторонников Ланнистеров. Замолвить словечко там и тут. Развязать новую войну.

Это был кошмар. Он никогда не заканчивался. Очередная война. Очередное поле брани. Очередная битва против Серсеи, против Джейме. Бриенне стало нехорошо.

– И вы его арестовали, – произнесла она тяжелым тоном, но Тирион покачал головой.

– Он сам ко мне пришел, – ответил он. – Он сказал… Он хочет… Он хочет положить этому конец.

Он протянул ей какой-то листок. Карта – набросана небрежно, но вполне четко, с размашистым крестом, отмечающим конкретное место у реки, всего в паре часов езды к северу от Королевской гавани.

– Я пообещал ему помилования для нее, – сказал Тирион. – И еще пообещал… Я пообещал, что ее арестуете вы.

Бриеннины руки затряслись, и ей с трудом удалось удержать листок.

– Кто-нибудь другой, – сказала она. – Я пошлю отряд. Пода. Он не причинит ей вреда.

– Я ему пообещал, – повторил Тирион. – Вы – единственный человек, которому он доверит такое, Бриенна. Доверит ее. Он не отдал бы мне карту, – он указал на листок, – если бы я не поклялся, что это сделаете вы.

Странно, но ей отчего-то стало смешно. Ну конечно. Тирион поклялся, что это сделает она, а ведь он Десница короля, и она поклялась арестовывать тех, кого он велит. Только и делаешь, что клянешься.

– Тогда вы отправитесь со мной, – запальчиво сказала Бриенна. – Вы ей все скажете.

Он вздрогнул, но кивнул.

– Подождите меня, – сказала она. – Буду готова через полчаса, с отрядом.

– Хорошо, – сказал Тирион и немного помедлил. – Вы хотите…. Время есть, если вы бы хотели с ним повидаться.

Бриенна слепо покачала головой, и Тирион пристально посмотрел на нее, а потом кивнул и удалился. Она попыталась заставить себя вообразить, каково это – снова увидеть Джейме, но потом оставила эти попытки. Все равно оно в конце концов неизбежно случится. Нельзя позволить себе думать об этом сейчас. Она торопливо облачилась в доспех, благодарная ему за прохладную и надежную тяжесть, и отправилась будить Пода и некоторых из своих людей, которым можно доверять в подобном путешествии.

Ночной воздух был прохладен и свеж – предвестие южной зимы. Ветер холодил ей лицо, когда они пустились в путь, Тирион ехал впереди, Под – позади, и Бриенна не сводила глаз с дороги, серебристо-призрачной в лунном свете, думая лишь о воскресшем в памяти привкусе снега.


	2. Глава 2

Деревней это место назвать было сложно – горстка ветхих хижин, едва ли больше десятка, и пара грязных тропинок. Все здесь было унылое, коричневое и пропахшее рыбой. Бриенна велела остановиться, и Тирион осадил лошадь рядом с ней. Он выглядел нездоровым, серым и осунувшимся в бледном свете зарождающегося дня. Бриенна кинула на него взгляд, спешилась и повернулась лицом к отряду. Только Под был в курсе их цели и личности будущей пленницы – остальным знать это было необязательно.

– Ждите здесь, – велела Бриенна. – Мы с лордом Тирионом пойдем одни.

Она заметила, как Под протестующее раскрыл рот, и предостерегающе покачала головой. Опасности не было – по крайней мере, не такой, от которой можно отбиться мечом, и чем меньше людей отправятся арестовывать Серсею – тем лучше. Тирион кинул на Бриенну быстрый взгляд, в котором читалась благодарность и нечто вроде удивления. Она никак не среагировала ни на первое, ни на второе, вместо этого велев себе сфокусироваться на том, как именно должны пройти последующие часы – несколько простых и ясных шагов. Найти Серсею. Дать Тириону с ней поговорить. Отконвоировать ее в Королевскую гавань на суд. Вернуться за свой стол и продолжить работать. Если она позволит себе отвлечься от этих шагов, даст хоть тончайшему намеку на нечто иное просочиться сквозь стены, ограждающие этот узкий и четкий путь, – она обречена. А свою благодарность Тирион может оставить себе.

Они молча прошли по скользкой тропе к хижине, которую отметил Джейме на карте. Хлипкая дверь – плавник, сделана кое-как и прибита к стене гвоздями – была закрыта. Окон не было. Тирион долго смотрел на дверь, но наконец собрался с мужеством и постучал. Прошло некоторое время – минута или даже больше. Он постучал снова. Бриенна мысленно приготовилась. Если ей придется выбивать эту дверь… она оборвала себя. Если ей придется ее выбивать, так она и сделает. Это лишь очередной шаг. Прошла еще минута. Бриенна уже шагнула вперед, но тут дверь распахнулась.

Вышедшая на порог женщина оказалась худа, очень худа. Ее длинные светлые волосы были грязными и свисали на лицо; руки – обтянутые кожей кости. На мгновение Бриенне показалось, что это какая-то ошибка, бредовое видение. Серсея Ланнистер мертва; Джейме мертв; а Тирион сошел с ума и привел их к ветхой двери совершенно посторонней женщины. А потом женщина заговорила голосом ясным и сильным; голосом, который ни с чьим другим нельзя было спутать.

– Ты, – всего лишь произнесла она, но этого было достаточно. Только Серсея способна была говорить таким ядовито-отчетливым тоном. «Вы любите его». Бриенна сглотнула, покрепче сжала эфес меча и заставила себя сосредоточиться на задании. Теперь – дать Тириону говорить.

Тирион молчал. Они немного постояли в повисшей между ними тишине, первой шевельнулась Серсея – подалась вперед, откинула со впалой щеки волосы, показав лицо – бледное, осунувшееся, в пятнах грязи, но по-прежнему прекрасное. Она смотрела на Тириона; Бриенну она словно не замечала. Бриенна тоже смотрела на Тириона, словно издали наблюдая, как он старается выдавить из себя слова. Она отстраненно ощутила какой-то намек на жалость к нему, на ужас – но это все ее не касалось. Самым главным сейчас было покрепче сжимать в ладони эфес Верного клятве и четко следовать своим инструкциям. Дать Тириону говорить.

– Джейме, – сказал наконец Тирион, и Серсея поменялась в лице, а ее рот слегка искривился. – Нас послал Джейме.

На этих словах Серсея подняла глаза на Бриенну. Бриенна бесстрастно выдержала ее взгляд. Она отдавала себе отчет, что в душе у нее зарождается какое-то ужасное чувство, поднимается, словно прилив, но это ее тоже не касалось, ей не было нужды обращать на такое внимания. Ее стены выстояли. Серсея отвела взгляд первой, снова уставившись на своего брата. Она вышла из хижины вперед, в серый рассвет. На ней была какая-то коричневая шаль из грубой ткани вроде мешковины. Может, мешковина это и была. Ноги босые и грязные. Но голову она держала по-прежнему – так, словно на ней была невидимая корона, и, глядя на ее глаза, рот и линию челюсти, становилось очевидно – это и впрямь она. Живая.

– Я пообещал ему помилование, – сказал Тирион в застывшей тишине. – Для вас обоих.

– Неужели, – произнесла Серсея, и тогда Бриенна сделала шаг вперед, подсознательно защищая Десницу короля. Она никогда не слышала, чтобы Серсея расправлялась с кем-то собственными руками, да и в нынешнем ее состоянии она не справилась бы даже с Тирионом. Но сила Серсеи была в ее злости. Бриенне захотелось вытащить Верного клятве, она еще крепче вцепилась в его эфес. Серсея кинула взгляд на меч и затем – на лицо Бриенны.

– Полагаю, это он настоял отправить за мной свое чудище, – сказала она. – Чтобы меня защитить, – ее рот искривился. – Вы когда-то сказали мне, что не служите моему брату, леди Бриенна. Однако вот вы здесь – выполняете его поручения.

– Это поручение короля, – возразил Тирион, руки Серсеи резко дернулись в его сторону, и Бриенна поймала ее за запястья.

– Короля? – прорычала Серсея. – Калеки, которого вы усадили на мое место? – ее запястья были такими хрупкими, что Бриенна боялась их сколько-нибудь сдавливать, но Серсея и не пыталась высвободиться, сверля взглядом сверху вниз Тириона и игнорируя Бриенну.

– Не думала, что ты станешь еще большим предателем, чем был, – сказала она. – Мы – твои единственные оставшиеся в живых родственники. Последние твоей крови. А ты заявляешься сюда, чтобы растоптать нас – по приказу своего короля.

Тирион поглядел на Бриенну.

– Поведете ее? – сдавленно и негромко спросил он. Бриенна взглянула на Серсею.

– Я не хочу вас тащить, – спокойно сказала она. – Пойдете сами?

Она пошла, медленно передвигая больные ноги. Бриенна все еще держала ее за запястье для безопасности, и так они следом за Тирионом двинулись к молча ожидавшему их отряду. Бриенна посадила Серсею позади себя на лошадь, связав понадежнее, но стараясь не оставлять следов на ее бледной просвечивающей коже. Серсея сверлила ее недоброжелательным взглядом, но ей было все равно. Теперь осталось всего два шага. Вернуться в Королевскую гавань, доставить пленницу. А потом она поднимется в башню, изучит планы новой канализационной системы, разберется с ветхими крышами в восточном районе. Бриенна взобралась на лошадь, и они пустились в обратный путь.

– Вы изменились, – тихо проговорила Серсея, нарушая продлившуюся почти час тишину. Она говорила Бриенне прямо в ухо; Бриенна чувствовала ее дыхание. – Он же трахал вас? Мой брат.

Бриенна услышала, как Под резко и пораженно выдохнул, но не повернула головы – ни к нему, ни к кому-то еще. Она не сводила глаз с дороги.

– Как же он, должно быть, отчаялся, – продолжила бормотать Серсея. – Не могу и представить. Должны же были на этом Севере быть хоть какие-то женщины.

Так продолжалось всю дорогу – бесконечная болтовня на одну и ту же тему. Молчание Бриенны совершенно не смущало Серсею. Бриенна полагала, она цеплялась к ней – единственной, кого могла достать, – от злобы и бессилия. Неважно. Бриенна ожидала от нее чего-то подобного, и Под наконец взял пример со своего командира и стал игнорировать неиссякаемый поток непристойностей, льющийся низким прелестным голосом, тоже глядя прямо перед собой на дорогу, следя за поступью своей кобылы и не поворачиваясь ни влево, ни вправо.

Когда они достигли замка, Бриенна спешилась и посмотрела на Тириона, ожидая указаний.

– Идите, – сказал он ей. – Под отведет ее в темницу.

Она кивнула и пошла прочь. Спустя пару минут ее догнал Тирион – на лестнице, на полпути к ее рабочему столу.

– Мне жаль, – сказал он. – Я не… Я не подумал. Мне не стоило позволять ей…

– Это неважно, – ответила Бриенна, садясь за стол. – Куда вы поместили ее?

Их. Джейме. На секунду у нее ужасно сжалось горло. Она не глядя схватила первый попавшийся лист бумаги и уставилась на него.

– В темницу западной башни, – сказал Тирион. – Одну.

Бриенна кивнула, продолжая пялиться на листок и понятия не имея, что там написано.

– Джейме я поместил в восточную, – добавил он. – Возле себя.

– Я дам знать на кухню, – сказала Бриенна, и Тирион положил руку на листок, вынуждая на себя посмотреть.

– Мне жаль, – повторил он. – Я не думал… Я думал, она будет… Слабее.

Эти слова заставили ее невольно кривовато улыбнуться.

– Вы недооценивали ее раньше, – сказала Бриенна, и он кивнул, выдыхая. Некоторое время они сидели молча. Теперь город окутывал теплый дневной свет, яркими квадратами ложась на пол комнаты.

– Вы пойдете увидеться с ним? – спросил Тирион наконец – осторожным, ни на что не надеющимся тоном. – Он этого хочет. Он умолял, чтобы вы пришли.

– Мне все равно, чего он хочет, – услышала Бриенна свой на удивление резкий голос. Ее потрясывало. Она трижды глубоко вдохнула, успокаиваясь. – Я увижусь с ним на суде.

Тирион больше ничего не сказал. Он ушел. Спустя некоторое время она смогла наконец различить, что за листок лежал перед ней. Схема новой канализации. Бриенна взяла перо, сделала еще десять вдохов, считая от десяти до одного, и приступила к работе.


	3. Глава 3

Король назначил дату суда – через месяц после ареста. Казалось, вопрос с Ланнистерами волнует его не больше – или не меньше – чем любой другой. Тирион сообщил ему, что в Королевствах могут найтись их сторонники, которые захотят поднять восстание, что необходимо провести расследование, но король лишь пожал плечами.

– Проводите, если вас это успокоит, – сказал он своим отстраненным голосом. – Ваши брат и сестра предстанут перед судом через месяц.

– Благодарю, ваше величество, – сказал Тирион и замялся. Король ожидал, жестом велев собиравшемуся сказать что-то Бронну молчать.

– Моя сестра, – произнес Тирион. – Она нездорова. Вы не позволите перевести ее?

– Куда перевести? – поинтересовался Бронн.

– В гостевые покои, – ответил Тирион. – В темнице ей слишком холодно.

Бронн фыркнул и снова открыл рот, но король его перебил.

– А вашего брата?

– Джейме намерен оставаться в темнице, – сдавленным голосом ответил Тирион. – Но он и не болен так, как она, ваше величество.

Король впал в свой обычный загадочный и продолжительный транс. Все молчали – даже Бронн – сидели и ждали, пока глаза короля вновь не станут обычными. 

– Да, – сказал он наконец. – Переведите ее. И вашего брата.

– Он не… – Тирион запнулся. Он на миг встретился глазами с Бриенной и тут же отвел взгляд. – Он отказывается, чтоб его переводили, ваше величество. Я его спрашивал.

– Его место в башне Белого меча, – сказал король. Бриенна не вздрогнула, а когда он посмотрел на нее, спокойно встретила его взгляд, ожидая. Тирион молча наблюдал.

– Скажите ему, – сказал король, снова переводя глаза на Тириона. – Скажите, что он волен выбрать. Темница или башня.

– Он выберет темницу, – сразу же ответил Тирион.

– Возможно, – сказал король. – Сир Давос. Как продвигается строительство новых доков?

Сир Давос, тоже смотревший на Бриенну, услышав свое имя, подпрыгнул и откашлялся. Он переключил внимание на короля и пустился в пространное описание состояния доков. Бриенна вдруг осознала: она так сильно, до боли стискивает рукой колено, что могут остаться синяки. Она медленно расслабила пальцы. Память то и дело непроизвольно возвращала ее в общую комнату башни Белого меча – в тот день, когда она впервые там побывала. Первый подарок Джейме. Сияние доспехов. То, как он смотрел на нее, как меч – Верный клятве – лежал на его руке. В тот день, казалось, все было залито золотом; в ее воспоминаниях и Джейме, и комнату, и меч окутывали лучи иномирного света. Его место или в темнице, или в башне. В ее башне.

Вслед за Тирионом Бриенна покинула зал. Он посмотрел на нее через плечо, кивнул, и так они шагали в тишине, пока остальные не разошлись. Оказавшись в пустом коридоре, Тирион повернулся к ней лицом. Он выглядел устало, но в его глазах появился прежний полулукавый блеск.

– Он болен? – спросила Бриенна, и Тирион покачал головой.

– Не очень, – ответил он. – В основном истощен. Исхудал до костей. Но не настолько, чтобы умереть от холода.

Бриенна закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула и снова открыла. Тирион посерьезнел, ожидая, что она ответит.

– Разместите его в башне, – наконец сказала она. – На пятом этаже есть свободная комната.

На два этажа выше ее собственной. Она ни за что не должна его там увидеть – по крайней мере, до суда. Просто не будет ходить на пятый этаж.

– Он хочет остаться в темнице, – сказал Тирион.

– Он узник, – рявкнула Бриенна. – Меня не волнует, чего он хочет. Разместите его в башне.

Тогда Тирион улыбнулся – едва уловимо и по-прежнему печально.

– Как пожелаете, Лорд-командующий, – сказал он, церемонно кивнув. Она холодно кивнула в ответ и удалилась. Казалось, никто не допускал и мысли поместить Джейме и Серсею рядом друг с другом – ни в соседних камерах, ни в соседних комнатах. Бриенна полагала, Тирион опасался влияния Серсеи на брата, боялся, что тот даст правдивые показания и согласится преклонить колено перед новым королем, только если его от нее изолируют. У Тириона могли быть и иные причины разделить близнецов, а может, их не было вообще. Она не станет спрашивать; никакая стена, какой бы высокой и толстой она ни была, не защитит ее от этого вопроса – и возможных ответов.

Месяц тянулся болезненно долго. Бриеннин разум отсчитывал дни, оставшиеся до суда, до того момента, когда ей придется посмотреть на Джейме и не дрогнуть лицом. Двадцать девять дней. Двадцать восемь. Она бросалась в работу с таким рвением, что, по-видимому, это стало беспокоить Тириона и Пода; ей не нравились обеспокоенные взгляды, которыми они обменивались, не нравилось, как опускаются уголки рта Пода, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать – да и дополнительные тренировки ее людям были только на руку. Сны приходили еще хуже, чем раньше. В одном она оказывалась в общей комнате в день золота и находила там Джейме – худого, как скелет, лежавшего на полу, мертвого. В другом он сплетался с Серсеей в ее, Бриенниной, постели, и она, спотыкаясь, покидала покои; Джейме с раскаянием смотрел ей вслед, а его сестра заливалась смехом. В третьем… глупо вспоминать об этом днем, сказала она себе. Она не увидит Джейме до суда. А до тех пор – сосредоточится на работе. Одиннадцать дней. Десять. Работы становилось все меньше. Она просила Тириона дать ей еще какое-нибудь занятие – он мягко отказывал. Дошло до того, что она начала пересматривать Белую книгу – страницу за страницей, перечитывая деяния каждого из упомянутых рыцарей; на странице Джейме – на последнем предложении – споткнулась, но исправлять ничего не стала. Было еще слишком рано судить, правда это или нет. У него остается еще много способов умереть ради Серсеи.

За шесть дней до суда она увидела Джейме в окно своей комнаты. Тирион шел рядом с ним по двору, залитому светом раннего утра. Джейме был бледнее и немного худее, чем раньше, прибавилось седины в бороде, но он не выглядел ни как скелет, ни как незнакомец. Это был Джейме. Склонив голову, он слушал Тириона – брат что-то быстро, бурно и несколько расстроено говорил ему; выражение лица Джейме было отстраненным. Она узнала следовавших за ними стражников – они охраняли темницу восточной башни. Гул сердцебиения отдавался у Бриенны в ушах, однако она осознала, что все же вполне спокойна. Словно стены вокруг нее стали настолько толстыми, что уже не пропускали звук. Воздух был неподвижен и безмолвен. Джейме и Тирион сделали круг по двору и скрылись из вида. Бриенна закончила одеваться – ее руки ничуть не дрогнули – и отправилась в общую комнату. Под уже был там, как она и ожидала.

– Сир Бриенна, – Под заулыбался при виде нее, однако улыбка быстро погасла. – В чем дело?

– Ты не… – начала она и откашлялась. – Поединок, если не возражаешь.

– Конечно, – ответил Под – Под, третий и лучший подарок Джейме – и сразился с ней так, как никто не сражался со времен окончания войны. Она хорошо обучила его, и он был на пике своей силы. Бой продолжался добрых два часа, тур за туром, а когда все закончилось, тишина у Бриенны в ушах стала казаться уже не такой странной и оглушающей, а вполне обыкновенной.

– Я сдаюсь, – повторил запыхавшийся Под, теперь он улыбался, и она помогла ему подняться, отбросив деревянный меч.

– Спасибо, – сказала Бриенна, а потом глупо и неожиданно расплакалась – горячие слезы потекли из глаз так быстро, что она не успела даже отвернуться.

– Ох, – выдохнул Под, взял ее за руки и притянул к себе. – Ох, Бриенна, – он впервые за многие месяцы обратился к ней без титула. Она рыдала ему в плечо, вот ужас. Бедный Под. Что он про нее думает? Бриенна попыталась отстраниться и извиниться, но он лишь прижал ее крепче. 

– Никто не видит, – сказал он ей в ухо. – Все хорошо. Тут только я, миледи.

Бриенна сглотнула и заставила себя успокоиться. Утреннее происшествие так ее шокировало, потому что застало врасплох. Вот и все. Она отстранилась от Пода, в этот раз не так резко, и он отпустил ее. Юноша достал откуда-то платок и теперь протягивал ей. Конечно, у него будет с собой платок – специально для таких случаев. Бриенна беспомощно улыбнулась ему, взяла платок, вытерла лицо, высморкалась и приготовилась к новому дню.

– Спасибо, – повторила она снова, а Под лишь пожал плечами.

– Зачем же еще нужен оруженосец? – легко сказал он, и Бриенна рассмеялась.

– Ты уже не оруженосец, – напомнила она ему. – Сир Подрик.

– Я буду вашим оруженосцем, пока не умру, – сказал он все тем же беззаботным тоном. – Только скажите, когда.

Это было уже чересчур. Бриенна не смогла ничего ответить, лишь дотронулась до его плеча и покачала головой.

– Завтрак, – наконец произнесла она, он кивнул, и они вернулись внутрь. Весь день ей было удивительно легко и светло; она не помнила, чтобы слезы могли принести такое облегчение, но, очевидно, могли.

На заседании Малого совета Тирион говорил о надвигавшемся суде – он обнаружил горстку бывших Ланнистеровских знаменосцев, которых Серсея пыталась – безуспешно, в основном – подкупить, а также о новостях из-за Стены, которые Джон Сноу прислал через королеву Севера. В этих новостях ничего срочного не было – вихтов, судя по всему, не осталось больше нигде – но отчего-то они интересовали короля больше, чем возможный заговор против него. Он взял присланное королевой Севера письмо Джона Сноу и долго держал его в руках – глаза у него снова изменились. О суде над Ланнистерами он не сказал ни слова. Как это странно, подумала Бриенна, – король, не боящийся за свой трон. И немного пугающе. Чего вообще король боялся или желал? Он посмотрел прямо на нее, когда она подумала об этом, и слегка улыбнулся – едва заметным движением губ. Ничего, поняла она. Ни страха. Ни желаний. Ни необходимости возводить стены.

Бронн перегнулся мимо нее через стол – его интересовал вопрос денег: где взяла их Серсея, чтобы кого-то подкупить.

– Денег не было, – сказал Тирион. – Только обещания. Ланнистеры всегда…

– Даже не смей, – сказал Бронн, и Тирион слабо ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

– Еще большее вранье, чем раньше, – сказал он. – Джейме говорит, все ее письма вернулись без ответа. Поэтому она и решила подослать в город его.

Джейме говорит. Настоящее время. Воспоминания об утре вернулись, неся с собой боль – острую и мимолетную. Может, ей стоило завидовать королю, подумала Бриенна. Ни страха, ни желаний, ни необходимости возводить стены. Она снова подумала о ладони Пода на своей руке, о его улыбке. Нет. Королю завидовать она не могла.

– Сир Джейме, – произнесла она, и все замолкли. Она смотрела только на Тириона. – Он сказал, почему решил прийти к вам? Почему не стал следовать плану?

– Потому что это охренеть какой тупой план, – заметил Бронн.

– Раньше это его никогда не останавливало, – сухо сказала она, и Тирион выдавил улыбку.

– Действительно, – сказал он. – Благодарю, сир Бриенна. Он говорит, что хотел остановить Серсею. Он пришел ко мне, потому что сам этого сделать не смог. Он пытался целый год.

Бриенна заставила себя отбросить мысль об этом годе. Спокойно думать о том времени, которое Джейме – живой – провел с Серсеей, пока она горевала о нем, она еще не могла.

– Значит, изменнических мыслей у него не было, – сказала она. – Он явился сюда, чтобы преклонить колено перед королем и во всем сознаться. Так?

– Так, – хрипло подтвердил Тирион, а Сэм Тарли заерзал.

– Это придется доказать, – сказал он своим мягким извиняющимся голосом. – В смысле, должным образом, на суде.

– Конечно – сказал Тирион. – Но очень важно, чтобы Совет понимал, в чем именно он сознается, а в чем нет. Благодарю вас, Бриенна.

Она кивнула, и они перешли к другому вопросу – набегам мародеров на деревни в Королевских землях и планах Бриенны, как от них избавиться. А где-то на краю ее сознания Джейме – живой, с сединой в волосах и бороде – шел по двору Красного замка, слегка склонив голову. Чувство легкости в Бриеннином животе росло. Он предал и покинул ее, он всю жизнь ходил у сестры на поводу, и ей никогда не следовало позволять ему коснуться себя, и все же… Она была рада, что он жив.


	4. Глава 4

Утро перед судом выдалось холодным и свежим. Несмотря на ранний час – крошечное, яркое, далекое зимнее солнце едва освещало небо, когда суд собрался, – зал был полон. Бриенна и не думала, что столько мелкой знати Королевской гавани пережило великие войны – однако вот они, тут как тут, одетые в свои лучшие уцелевшие от пожара наряды, жадные до хоть какого-нибудь развлечения после скучных и жутких прошедших годов. Они переговаривались в предвкушении, хихикали, шушукались и нетерпеливо вертелись. Прямо как девицы перед турниром, подумала Бриенна, которые и не подозревают, что зрелище предстоит кровавое, – и почти позавидовала им. Сама она, стоя в выбранном углу зала – на тронном возвышении справа, вне прямого взгляда с трибуны для подсудимых – не ощущала ничего и вслушивалась в гулкий стук собственного сердца. Он гремел в ушах, но Бриенна знала, что окружающим она кажется вполне суровой и собранной, закованная в доспехи, как те статуи рыцарей, что рядами стояли дома, в главном зале ее отца. Вот и ей нужно лишь стоять.

Суд возглавлял король, справа от него расположился сир Давос, слева – Сэм Тарли. Когда Железный трон был уничтожен, уступив место креслу-каталке, места на возвышении стало больше, так что там поставили еще два стула. Тирион сел слева от Сэма Тарли, Бронн – справа от сира Давоса. Никто не возразил против выбранного Бриенной для себя места – стоя, в паре футов от Бронна. Очевидно же, что Лорд-командующий Королевской гвардии должен находиться там, где сможет отразить любую неожиданную атаку на членов суда. Однако проговаривать этого вслух ей не пришлось. Бриенне просто дали поступать так, как она считает нужным. Под пришел рано и, не сказав ни слова, встал в противоположном углу зала – достаточно близко, чтобы ободрять, но не настолько, чтобы пришлось на него смотреть или говорить с ним. Она подумала, что сегодня не сможет ни с кем разговаривать. Ее губы обратились в камень. 

Первым привели Джейме. Он выглядел точно так же, как тем утром, когда она заметила его во дворе. Седее, худее – но все же самим собой. Золотая рука пропала, на замену ей пришел простой деревянный протез. Джейме не смотрел ни на кого, пока его вели к трибуне для подсудимых, даже на Тириона или короля; слегка опустив подбородок, он глядел в пол; взгляд его был невидящим, подернутым дымкой.

– Сир Джейме Ланнистер, – начал король. – Вы обвиняетесь в государственной измене. Что вы скажете в свое оправдание?

– Виновен, – сказал Джейме полу. Его голос был отстраненным, ровным и безжизненным. Бриенна почувствовала, как на глазах невольно закипают слезы. Ну конечно. Конечно, он предпочтет именно это – погибнуть с сестрой, иначе и быть не могло. С чего она решила вообще, будто он станет сражаться?

– В чем виновен? – спросил король.

– В измене, – покорно повторил Джейме. Он так и не посмотрел ни на кого из присутствующих, хотя Тирион сверлил его таким напряженным взглядом, что мог бы сдвинуть с места камень.

– Поясните, – продолжил король. – В какой измене?

Джейме наконец поднял голову, на его лице читалось легкое недоумение. Его взгляд скользнул по судьям, миновав брата и Бронна, и остановился на Бриенне. Она готовилась к этому весь месяц – с того самого дня, когда узнала, что он жив. Однако это все равно стало потрясением; к тому, как напряженно он уставится на нее, какая боль отразится на его лице, Бриенна готова не была. Джейме перевел взгляд – теперь осмысленный – на короля.

– Я предал государство, – ответил он уже более ясным голосом. – Я предпочел ему мою сестру.

Тирион резко подался вперед. Сэм Тарли глянул на него, откашлялся и заговорил мягким извиняющимся тоном.

– Не могли бы вы пояснить конкретнее, сир Джейме? – сказал он. – Что именно вы сделали? Когда вы это сделали? Эм. И так далее. Поподробнее.

Джейме закрыл глаза, потом открыл снова.

– После битвы за Винтерфелл, – сказал он, снова переводя взгляд на лицо Бриенны и тут же отводя. – Я вернулся в Королевскую гавань, чтобы защитить сестру.

– От Дейенерис Таргариен? – кротким голосом уточнил Тарли, и Джейме нахмурился.

– От всего, – ответил он.

– Но не могли же вы совершить измену против короля Брана до того, как он стал королем, – твердо сказал Тарли. – Так мне кажется, – он посмотрел на остальных судей; сир Давос кивнул. Король слегка улыбался и глядел темными глазами в лицо Джейме.

– Думаю, мог, – ответил Джейме, в его голосе мелькнула прежняя лихость. – Я выбросил его из окна, когда ему было восемь.

Толпа возбужденно загудела, раздалось аханье. Голова Бриенны болела от набежавших на глаза слез, которые она сдерживала лишь усилием воли. Это было хуже всего, к чему она могла подготовиться. Сейчас он станет перечислять все прочие свои грехи, которые совершил ради Серсеи, а ей снова придется слушать эти оды его преданности сестре.

– Это не относится к делу, – сказал король. – Я тогда не был королем. Я не был даже собой. Что вы сделали за прошедший год, сир Джейме? За первый год моего правления?

Джейме вздохнул и встретился наконец взглядом с Тирионом, сдаваясь.

– Ничего, – монотонно ответил он. – Я рыбачил. Заботился о сестре.

– А что делала ваша сестра? – спросил сир Давос.

– Умирала, – ответил Джейме. Толпа снова загудела, но Бриенна уже не слышала их аханья и перешептыванья, единственным звуком в мире остался голос Джейме. – У нее был выкидыш, где-то спустя несколько недель после того, как мы выбрались из пожара. Еды не хватало. У нее все время текла кровь. И она, наверное, простудилась. Сначала. Потом болезнь – не знаю, какая – ее уже не отпускала.

– Это опухоль, – сказал Сэм Тарли остальным судьям. – И, боюсь, весьма запущенная, – он обратил круглое доброе лицо, полное сочувствия, к Джейме. – Я сделал все, чтобы облегчить ее страдания.

– Ухаживать за умирающей женщиной – это не измена, – сказал сир Давос. – Но это же не все, так? Вы отправляли письма.

– Она писала письма, – уточнил Джейме. – Я ей позволял.

– Изменнического толка?

– Полагаю, так, – устало ответил Джейме. – Она хочет вернуть трон. На все готова ради этого. Я давал ей делать все, на что у нее хватало сил.

Наступило долгое молчание. Джейме казался вымотанным и изможденным, на грани обморока. В какой-то миг он покачнулся, словно вот-вот упадет. Бриенна ощутила порыв ринуться к нему, но осадила себя. Кругом него есть люди, которые не дадут ему упасть. Она ему не нужна. 

– Приведите ее, – велел король наконец, и Джейме закрыл глаза и долго их не открывал. Он не стал снова глядеть на Бриенну, и она смогла свободно – если можно это так назвать – смотреть на него. Она не могла оторвать взгляда, всматриваясь с такой жадностью, с которой, наверное, пьяницы выпивают первый бокал вина после года воздержания. Его лицо для нее было самым знакомым в мире – после собственного, но каждая черточка завораживала по-прежнему. Его глаза, брови, борода, морщины на лбу и в уголках глаз, подрагивающие краешки губ. Джейме.

Двери распахнулись, и в зал завели Серсею. Джейме открыл глаза, и они встретились с Бриенниными, и некоторое время она продолжала смотреть, пойманная в ловушку его взгляда. Он выглядел так – беспомощно, подумала она. Безнадежно. Джейме смотрел на нее как на нечто далекое, отделенное от него пространством и временем. Была в его взгляде и какая-то тоска – быть может, по тому простому времени в Винтерфелле, когда он верил, что может быть обычным солдатом и делить постель с женщиной просто ради тепла и удовольствия – легкая интрижка между старыми друзьями. Серсея была здесь, в зале, стояла рядом с Джейме, и все же он не сводил глаз с Бриенны, а Бриенна – с него.

– Леди Серсея Ланнистер, – произнес король, и чары разрушились. Бриенна перевела взгляд на Серсею. Она по-прежнему оставалась очень худа и бледна, но волосы у нее были заплетены в длинные причудливые косы, одета она была в багряно-золотое платье, а когда она глядела на короля, ее лицо было по-прежнему яростным и полным злобы. Невозможно было воспринимать ее как умирающую. – Вы обвиняетесь в государственной измене. Что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?

– Я отвергаю обвинение, – звенящим голосом заявила Серсея. – Я отвергаю ваше право предъявлять мне его. Отвергаю ваше право вершить в этом месте суд. Я королева Семи королевств, по праву крови и по праву завоевания. А вот кто вы? 

Последовала долгая пауза. Сир Давос откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на Сэма Тарли.

– Измена, – кратко сказал он. – Великий мейстер?

Тарли кивнул с беспокойным видом.

– Измена, – согласился он. – Ваше величество?

– Я не могу вернуть вам ваших детей, – сказал король Серсее, и Бриенна заметила, как ее лицо исказилось от ярости и горя. – И я не могу вернуть вам Железный трон. Железного трона больше нет. Те времена прошли.

Серсея ничего не ответила. Бриенна видела, что она пыталась смотреть на короля с презрением, но это удавалось ей едва ли. Серсея его не понимала.

– Те времена прошли, – повторил король чуть медленней. Его взгляд переменился, устремляясь внутрь. Зал погрузился в неловкую тишину. Серсея уставилась на Тириона – на ее лице явно читались все ее мысли. Что за урода вы наделили властью? Она посмотрела на Бронна и сира Давоса, и ее отвращение лишь усилилось. Потом она добралась до Бриенны – Бриенна опустила глаза. Она не могла смотреть на Серсею, когда у ее плеча стоял Джейме. К такому она еще не была готова.

Король издал какой-то звук, похожий на вздох, и возвратился в зал.  
– Я дам вам выбор, – сказал он. – Вы можете остаться при дворе, если пожелаете, и доживать отведенное вам время с комфортом. Или – можете выпить, – он посмотрел на Сэма Тарли, который моментально погрустнел, но все же вынул из кармана крошечный пузырек с прозрачной жидкостью.

– Он практически безболезненный, – мягко произнес великий мейстер. – И очень быстрый.

Серсея с перекошенным ртом смотрела на пузырек. На мгновение ненависть на ее лице сменилась неуверенностью, затем – желанием. Потом жестокое выражение вновь вернулось, и Серсея развернулась к собравшейся в зале знати.

– Я ваша королева, – заявила она. – Вы дадите им меня убить?

Никто не произнес ни слова. Джейме – Бриеннин взгляд снова неизбежно вернулся к нему – смотрел на сестру с невыразимой жалостью. Серсея глядела на безмолвных мужчин и женщин еще мгновение с все более усиливающейся яростью на лице, а потом повернулась к королю.

– Дайте мне это, – хрипло сказала она. – Я выпью.

Король кивнул.

– Как пожелаете, – сказал он. – Сир Джейме? Даю вам тот же выбор.

– Что? – услышала Бриенна свой голос. В ушах у нее зашумело. – Его ведь не признавали виновным, ваше величество.

– Нет, – ответил король, глядя на нее своим нездешним взглядом. – Но выбор за ним. Он может остаться служить при моем дворе, если пожелает. Или умереть со своей сестрой. Если пожелает.

У Бриенны перехватило горло. Она не могла ничего сказать. Не могла взглянуть на Джейме. Теперь все кончено. Если выбор остается за ним…

– Дайте мне это, – яростно повторила Серсея, и Сэм Тарли передал смертоносный пузырек стражнику, который аккуратно поставил его перед Серсеей на трибуну. Она схватила яд, посмотрела на него и перевела взгляд на стоявшего рядом с ней Джейме. Женщина взяла его здоровую руку в свою – так, чтобы их пальцы оплетали пузырек. Ее голос стал низким и проникновенным, словно кроме них двоих в зале не было никого.

– Ты первый. Потом я. 

Бриенна закрыла глаза. Голова начала кружиться; она подумала, что может упасть. Нельзя падать.

– Джейме, – умоляюще произнес Тирион.

– Джейме, – эхом отозвалась Серсея. – Пожалуйста. Вместе.

– Бриенна… Кто-нибудь поможет Лорду-командующему? – резко и торопливо сказал Джейме, и Бриенна поняла, что все же начала оседать, и что не кто иной как Бронн держит ее руку, не давая упасть окончательно. Она не могла вдохнуть. Голоса доносились до нее словно из-за толщи затопившей ее воды, ледяной воды, неразборчивые и далекие.

– Есть только мы, – говорила Серсея. – Джейме.

– Нет, – сказал, как показалось Бриенне, он, чернота сомкнулась над ней, и все исчезло.

Когда она очнулась, был уже вечер. Она лежала в постели в своей комнате. На столике горела свеча; Бриенна увидела, что здесь собрались Под, Тирион и Сэм Тарли. Когда она шевельнулась, все повернулись, а Тарли кинулся к ней, мягко взял за запястье и начал считать пульс.

– Что случилось? – вялым голосом спросила Бриенна. В голове ощущались боль, слабость и туман; у нее было чувство, что произошло нечто ужасное, но она не помнила, что именно.

– Вы упали в обморок, – как ни в чем не бывало сообщил Под. – Мы дали вам поспать. Великий мейстер сказал, что вы переутомились.

– Да, – сказала Бриенна, и тут к ней вернулась память. Перед глазами побелело. – Джейме?

– Он в порядке, – поспешно сказал Тирион. – Он не стал пить.

Некоторое время она никак не могла уловить смысл сказанного. Он не умер? Как это возможно? Кто его остановил?

– Он предложил отправиться на Стену, – продолжил Тирион, будто не замечая ее непонимания. – Я сказал ему, что здесь он пригодится больше.

– Да, – произнесла Бриенна и ощутила привкус соли. Она поняла, что плачет, – слезы лились из глаз, но она никак не могла остановить их – или хотя бы попытаться.

– Идите, – сказал Под, и остальные вышли. Он взял ее руку и поцеловал, потом, помедлив, поцеловал и лоб. – Поспите, миледи. Вам это нужно.

– Но… – начала она голосом хриплым, незнакомым и по-детски тонким. – Что произошло? Кто его остановил?

На лице Пода появилось странное выражение, линия его рта как-то непонятно изогнулась. 

– Этого я вам не могу сказать, – сказал он наконец. – Она выпила. Он – нет. Вас мы принесли сюда.

– Но… – снова начала Бриенна. Перед глазами все расплывалось, веки слипались. – Я не понимаю.

– Знаю, – сказал Под словно издалека. – Отдыхайте.

Она собиралась спросить снова, заставить его ответить, но темнота окутала ее, теплая и мягкая, и Бриенна погрузилась в сон, так и не сумев ничего сказать.


	5. Глава 5

Когда она проснулась, день был в разгаре. Бриенна слышала какие-то голоса со двора и из кухонь, залетавшие в открытые окна; время было за полдень. Она проспала половину суток. Недоумевая, она села в постели, и тут нахлынули воспоминания. Суд. Полный боли и тоски отстраненный взгляд Джейме. Яд. А потом она потеряла сознание, как девица из какой-нибудь песни.

При мысли об этом она ощутила, как уши и шею заливает жар; Бриенна вспомнила, как Бронн подхватил ее за руку, а потом за талию, что когда у нее подкосились колени, она едва не ударилась лбом о его плечо. Из всех нелепых вещей, которые могла бы сотворить, она выбрала именно обморок. И ее даже не разбудили утром, словно какую-нибудь изнеженную леди-бездельницу, мучаемую головной болью.

Бриенна оглядела себя: на ней были вчерашние штаны и рубаха. Доспех стоял у противоположной стены, и, казалось, смотрел осуждающе. Она вылезла из постели, умылась холодной водой, оделась, облачилась в доспех – и лишь потом встретилась глазами с собственным отражением в маленьком зеркале в углу комнаты. Отражение было настороженным и взволнованным, изрядно пунцовым, но в целом бодрым. Лорд-командующий Королевской гвардии, напомнила она себе. У нее полно дел.

Бриенна вошла в общую комнату башни Белого меча, залитую зимним солнечным светом, и обнаружила там сборище мужчин: Бронна, сира Давоса, Пода. И Джейме. Все повернулись к ней, и она ощутила, что снова мучительно краснеет. Бриенна по-прежнему чувствовала себя болезненно и незащищено, доспех казался лишь хрупкой скорлупой, а кроме него у нее не было больше ничего; весь прошлогодний тяжкий труд пошел прахом, возведенные стены рухнули за одну ночь. Она не могла посмотреть Джейме в глаза. Вместо этого она взглянула на Пода.

– Лорд-командующий, – официальным тоном произнес Под. – Мы вас ожидали. Пришли вести из Дорна.

– Какие вести?

– Квентин Мартелл мертв, – сказал сир Давос. – Новый принц угрожает войной.

Война. Опять. Бриенна снова вернулась на стены Винтерфелла, где вокруг нее гибли люди; вернулась на улицы Королевской гавани, объятой драконьим огнем, кругом мертвые и умирающие, которым нет числа, и запах горящей плоти. Во рту появился привкус крови и пепла. Невольно, машинально она посмотрела на Джейме – и в его глазах прочла такой же ужас.

– Зачем? – спросила она, и сир Давос пожал плечами.

– А зачем вообще воюют? – сказал он. – Он молод и горяч, он видит, что королевство ослабело. Он жаждет завоеваний.

– А что король? – спросила Бриенна.

– С ним Тирион, – сказал Джейме, и она заставила себя снова посмотреть на него, придав лицу максимально бесстрастное выражение. Он по-прежнему выглядел устало, но теперь в нем светилась какая-то жизнь, энергия. – Заседание Малого совета через полчаса, – он улыбнулся ей – робкий легкий изгиб губ. – Я теперь Мастер над войной. 

– О, – произнесла Бриенна, ее голос слегка дрогнул, и она не смогла скрыть этого. Джейме все еще смотрел на нее, но его улыбка погасла, а лицо помрачнело. Бриенна отвела взгляд. – Хорошо, – она повернулась к Бронну. – Сможем ли мы позволить себе военные расходы, если дойдет до войны?

– С Дорном? Нет, – прямо ответил он. – Будет война – нам пиздец. Мало людей, денег еще меньше.

– У нас есть флот, – напомнил сир Давос. – К тому же им придется переходить через Красные горы. Сколько из них переживет это?

– Больше, чем есть у нас, – ответил Бронн. – На это он и рассчитывает.

– Винтерфелл поможет нам, – сказала Бриенна. – Если дойдет до войны.

– Будем надеяться, – жизнерадостно отозвался Бронн и посмотрел на Пода и сира Давоса. – Идемте, парни. Дадим им поболтать, – он ткнул пальцем в Джейме и Бриенну. – У вас на разборки полчаса, до собрания. И в этот раз не облажайтесь.

– Отвали, Бронн, – огрызнулся Джейме и замялся, глядя на Бриенну. – Я собирался… Я собирался поговорить с сиром Бриенной наедине.

Ей стало дурно; неожиданно нахлынуло удивительно яркое воспоминание о той последней ночи в Винтерфелле. Он выглядел таким удивленным. Она умоляла его не покидать ее; рыдала. Возвращаться к той ночи было слишком унизительно, такого она вынести не могла – как и того, что он сейчас примется винить себя, жалеть ее и предлагать дружбу.

– Нет, – резко сказала Бриенна, жестом веля Поду остаться. – Нет ничего, что вы можете сказать, и ничего, что я желаю слушать.

Джейме выглядел так, словно она ударила его кинжалом. Он отрывисто кивнул, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Остальные смотрели на Бриенну странными взглядами, от которых ее кожу начало как-то неприятно покалывать.

– Прошу меня извинить, – сказала Бриенна, тоже вышла и поднялась в свои покои. Она молча села за стол и безуспешно попыталась заново отстроить свои воображаемые стены, вернуть то каменно-ледяное чувство, с которым прожила весь прошлый год. Но уже поздно. Через полчаса она снова увидит Джейме. Она станет видеть его практически ежедневно, пока не покинет Королевскую гавань; пока она остается Лордом-командующим Королевской гвардии, а он – Мастером над войной. Бриенна попыталась переключить мысли на Дорн, Винтерфелл, Красные горы, корабли, канализацию, боевое построение, солдат. Ничего не помогало – границы не желали восстанавливаться. Она опустила лицо в ладони.

Раздался стук в дверь.

– Войдите, – сказала она, поспешно вытирая лицо, и резко вдохнула. Это был Джейме.

– Сир Джейме, – произнесла она, пытаясь обращением по титулу хоть немного от него отдалиться. Джейме приблизился. Бриенна знала, что глаза у нее по-прежнему красные и мокрые. Может, он просто пришел обсудить войну. – Что такое?

– Хочешь, я уйду? – спросил он. – Я говорил Тириону – могу отправиться на Север, на Стену. Или в Утес. На Восток. Куда угодно.

Она смотрела на него.

– О чем это вы? – поинтересовалась она. – Вы ведь Мастер над войной.

– Я могу и не быть им, – жалким тоном произнес Джейме. – Если ты не хочешь.

– Если я – что? – на помощь Бриенне пришло раздражение: придало голосу металла, дало возможность нахмуриться и даже посмотреть на него свирепо. – Не будьте глупцом. Чем хотите заняться вы сами?

– Я не знаю, – сказал он с такой несчастной ноткой в голосе, что ее гнев моментально обратился в грусть. – Я не знаю, зачем я… нужен. Теперь.

Без Серсеи. Грудь Бриенны пронзила боль. Джейме выглядел ужасно потерянно.

– Вы выбрали жизнь, – сказала она наконец – так мягко, как могла. – Значит, у вас была причина.

Он моргнул. Озадаченное выражение его лица сменилось изумленным, затем – недоверчивым.

– И ты не знаешь, что это за причина, – тускло сказал он. – На самом деле.

Она раздраженно посмотрела на него.

– Мне стало нехорошо, если вы позабыли, – сказала Бриенна, и у нее перехватило дыхание от того, как переменилось его лицо, какая неприкрытая нежность на нем проявилась. Джейме уже смотрел на нее так однажды, в Винтерфелле, когда она сказала нечто, что нечаянно выдало ее страх наскучить или опротиветь ему в постели; воспоминания нахлынули снова – его взгляд, рука на ее щеке, слова. Он был так добр к ней те несколько недель. Глаза застлали слезы, она яростно их сморгнула и услышала его вздох.

– Ты хотела, чтоб я жил, Бриенна, – сказал Джейме голосом низким и уверенным. – Только богам известно, почему. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал?

– Вы рыцарь, – с трудом сказала она – горло по-прежнему сдавливало. – Вы знаете, что делать. Исполняйте свои клятвы.

– Это уже не мои клятвы, – ответил Джейме с таким унынием в голосе, что Бриенна почувствовала себя еще слабее. Когда он говорил так, она не могла сохранять бесстрастие; ей так захотелось коснуться его, что она сжала ладони в кулаки. – Я нарушал их слишком часто.

– Так дайте их снова, – сказала она. – Вы по-прежнему рыцарь.

Он покачал головой, и внезапно его лицо озарилось. Он посмотрел на нее с неожиданно загоревшимися глазами.

– А ты не? – спросил Джейме. Бриенна недоуменно посмотрела на него.

– Я не что?

– Посвятишь меня заново в рыцари.

Она фыркнула.

– Не будьте… – но он уже склонил колено перед ее столом, и на его лице не было ни усмешки, ни намека на улыбку – только безнадежное желание и томление, при виде которых у Бриенны защемило сердце от непрошенного сострадания.

– Прошу, Бриенна, – сказал он. – Я знаю, что не заслуживаю…

Она не стала его дослушивать. Встала, обогнула стол и подошла к нему, вынимая Верного клятве. За год, проведенный в Королевской гвардии, она уже неоднократно делала это, волнуясь каждый раз, но с Джейме… Голос поначалу не слушался, отказал ей.

– Именем Воина, – начала Бриенна, когда дрожащий голос все же вернулся, – обязую вас быть храбрым. – Джейме закрыл глаза. Солнце высвечивало золото и серебро его волос, морщинки на лице. Она и позабыла, до чего он поразительно красив. – Именем Отца обязую вас быть справедливым, – голос окреп. Губы Джейме дрожали. – Именем Матери, – он открыл глаза – потемневшие и серьезные, – обязую вас защищать невинных, – она глубоко вдохнула. Голос снова дрогнул, когда она назвала его по имени. – Встаньте, сир Джейме Ланнистер.

Когда он встал, лицо его так сияло, что она не могла на него смотреть. Он казался помолодевшим, обновленным. Бриенна вернула Верного клятве в ножны и обнаружила, что Джейме подошел ближе, он положил руку ей на плечо и теперь смотрел ей в глаза с чем-то вроде благоговения.

– Бриенна, – сказал он. – Благодарю тебя. Я не заслуживаю…

– Хватит твердить это, – рявкнула она. Она не вынесет снова выслушивать эти слова. «Она омерзительна, как и я». – Клятвы нельзя заслужить. На них можно лишь равняться. Я видела, как вы равняетесь на свои.

– Я имел в виду не свои клятвы, – сказал Джейме. – Я имел в виду тебя. Я не заслуживаю даже твоего взгляда.

Бриенна отвела глаза. Теплота его голоса была невыносимой. Касание его руки на ее плече, его дыхание. Он был слишком близко, и она не могла найти в себе силы отстраниться.

– Малый совет, – произнесла она. – Нам пора… идти.

Джейме убрал руку с ее плеча. Он смотрел на нее пристально, испытующе – она не могла встретиться с ним взглядом. Это было чересчур. Бриенна повернулась к двери.

– Пойдемте, – сказала она.

Он глубоко вдохнул, не сводя с нее глаз, и кивнул.

– Веди, – сказал он и горько улыбнулся. – Я за тобой.

Они спустились в зал совета вдвоем, Джейме шел позади нее. Когда они вошли и он отодвинул для нее стул, Бриенна заметила призрачную улыбку Тириона и ухмылку Бронна – и почувствовала, что от досады краснеет. Она знала: все они считают, что Джейме хочет ее, его необъяснимое влечение к ней – из всех женщин – было их общей шуткой. Они и понятия не имели, что Джейме испытывал к ней на самом деле: уважение и дружбу; все думали, будто те несколько горячечных недель после битвы, когда он был пьян победой и свободой – это нечто большее, чем просто мимолетный порыв. Она подняла взгляд и увидела, что он наблюдает за ней, до сих пор сияя своими обновленными клятвами. Бриенна вынудила себя улыбнуться. Неважно, что там думают другие. Они с Джейме смогут забыть о тех злополучных неделях, о временном помутнении ее рассудка, и будут вести себя так, как им и полагается – как соратники. Это было лучшее из всего, на что она могла теперь рассчитывать.


	6. Глава 6

Войны с Дорном избежать не удалось. Новый принц был не Мартеллом – каким-то пиратским лордом, который захватил власть, заключив союз с домом Блэкмонтов; цель он поставил ясную и незамысловатую – завоевать и разграбить весь Вестерос. Тарт был осажден. Джендри Баратеон отправился Бриенниному отцу на подмогу, но положение было незавидное, в помощи нуждались все Штормовые земли. Какая-то часть Бриенны хотела просто уплыть домой, взять меч и встать на защиту своего отца и людей, и лишь присяга Королевской гвардии удерживала ее; к тому же она знала, что солдаты, которых она тренировала и которых Джейме отправил на Тарт и другие острова, станут сражаться доблестно и преданно. 

Странная эта была война: велась из зала Красного замка и весьма необычными способами. Королю было известно обо всем: от малейших деталей еще не произошедших битв и любого перемещения каждого из отрядов противника до намерений всех вражеских лордов и военачальников. Никто не решался спросить его, как именно он это все узнает; Джейме просто выслушивал, что ему говорят, и выстраивал свои стратегии – и так они победили, с малым количеством людей и еще меньшим – денег. Они наносили упреждающие удары, иногда избегали битв, сражались и побеждали; с Тарта сняли осаду, Штормовые земли освободили. Но, как Бронн и предрекал, один вражеский отряд все же прорвался через Красные горы и явился к воротам Королевской гавани – вооруженный до зубов и отчаявшийся, под предводительством такого же отчаявшегося командира, готового к своей последней битве.

По большому счету, это даже не показалось Бриенне битвой. Она полагала, после Винтерфелла ей уже ничто не страшно: дорнийцы были всего лишь людьми из плоти и крови, которых можно убить, пронзив мечом. Они с Джейме сражались бок о бок – точно так же, как в Винтерфелле – но эта битва не шла ни в какое сравнение с ужасом и отчаянием Долгой ночи. Обычное сражение. И все же когда оно закончилось, и они праздновали победу, Бриенну отчего-то потрясывало. Люди пили и смеялись, Джейме пялился на нее; она сидела за столом с Тирионом, Подом, Джейме и Бронном, и это все до боли напоминало другой вечер, тот, который она изо всех сил старалась стереть из памяти добрых два года. Бриенна немного посидела с ними для приличия, но вскоре все же отставила кубок и поднялась.

– Уже уходите, Лорд-командующий? – спросил Тирион, приподнимая брови. – Вечер только начался.

– Так доброго вам вечера, – ответила она, не желая вступать в беседу. Она чувствовала, что Джейме наблюдает за ней. Он теперь постоянно наблюдал, и, несмотря на месяцы, проведенные с ним за работой – обсуждая военные планы и построения, споря и соглашаясь, сражаясь плечом к плечу, – Бриенна так и не смогла привыкнуть к этому взгляду, к тому, как он смотрел на нее в моменты покоя. Было в этом взгляде что-то томящееся, тоскливое и одновременно надеющееся. Будь она посильнее – уже ответила бы что-нибудь на эту невысказанную мольбу: сказала, что он ни в чем не виноват, позволила себя пожалеть, приняла дружбу. Но сил она в себе не чувствовала, не сегодня точно. Она отправилась в постель.

Часом позже, когда она лежала, глядя в потолок, в ее дверь постучали. У Бриенны перехватило дыхание. Он не станет так поступать. Это было бы чересчур жестоким передразниванием того вечера. Тем не менее она взяла себя в руки и распахнула дверь. 

Это был не Джейме. За дверью стоял Тирион – абсолютно пьяный. Бриенна воззрилась на него сверху вниз.

– Что произошло? – поинтересовалась она.

– Джейме, – ответил Тирион. – Насчет Джейме, то есть.

Бриенну захлестнула злость, целая волна ярости. Ей всего лишь хочется, чтобы ее оставили в покое. Почему этого никто не понимает?

– Вы пьяны, лорд Тирион, – твердо сказала она. – Доброй ночи. Поговорим утром.

Она попыталась закрыть дверь, но он не дал, успев просунуть руку.

– Я пьян, – согласился он. – И мне жаль. И я не… Я ни на миг не отрицаю, что вы имеете полное право наказывать его. Я лишь хотел узнать, как долго вы собираетесь это делать.

– Наказывать его? – непонимающе переспросила Бриенна, а Тирион мутным взглядом уставился на нее и осклабился.

– О, да вы же знаете, – сказал он. – Даже вы. Он же… взгляните на него. Он же изо всех сил старается вернуть ваше расположение. Вы должны были заметить.

– Я не замечала, – начала она и спохватилась. – Я не собираюсь сейчас беседовать с вами о вашем брате. Доброй ночи, лорд Тирион, – Бриенна захлопнула дверь, дав Деснице лишь долю секунды успеть убрать руку.

После такого заснуть она уже точно не могла. В ней бурлил гнев и нечто напоминающее горе. Не само горе – его Бриенна прекрасно помнила, его жуткие острые края, бессонные ночи, призрак Джейме во тьме – но что-то похожее, тень горя. Она подумала о Тирионе и Бронне, их намеках и переглядываниях, будто то, что было между ней и Джейме, казалось им избитой шуткой с банальным концом. Конечно, они думали, что он снова вернется к ней в постель, и она его примет – а почему нет? Она ведь не из тех женщин, которых легко представить с разбитым сердцем.

Тирион спросил, как долго она собирается его наказывать. Наказывала ли она Джейме? Бриенна прокрутила в голове весь год, прошедший с того момента, когда он восстал из мертвых. Он попросил ее лишь об одном – вернуть его клятвы – и она подарила ему их. Они провели наедине многие часы, склонившись над картами, почти соприкасаясь щеками, о чем-то споря, что-то планируя, и Бриенна никогда не давала ему понять – как ей казалось – что близость к нему удушает, что в груди разгорается слабое пламя боли каждый раз, когда он ей улыбается, или смотрит на нее, или когда их руки сталкиваются над столом. Она изо всех сил старалась уберечь его от осколков своего неуместного гнева, неуместных глупых надежд, оставшихся с Винтерфелла. А теперь Тирион говорит, будто она его наказывает.

Уснуть Бриенна так и не смогла. Ранним утром она вошла в общую комнату башни Белого меча, достала Белую книгу и открыла ее – впервые за год – на странице Джейме. Она медленно перечитала выведенные ею самой слова, отчетливо помня тот момент, когда писала их, и то, как уверенно и заледенело чувствовала себя тогда. Бриенна взяла перо и принялась аккуратно заштриховывать последнее предложение, так, чтобы ни одного слова нельзя было прочесть; рука тряслась, перед глазами все расплывалось, и времени на это ушло больше, чем должно было. Наконец она отложила перо, вытерла лицо и услышала вдруг тихий звук, похожий на вздох. Джейме. В комнате был Джейме, наблюдал за ней; судя по выражению его лица, он провел здесь уже некоторое время.

– Я все думал, когда же ты это сделаешь, – тихо сказал он. – И сделаешь ли вообще, – он подошел к ней, и она подняла к нему лицо, но Джейме не стал пытаться коснуться ее – посмотрел на вымаранное предложение, где больше не было видно слов «умер», «свою» и «королеву», и кивнул.

– Хорошо, – сказал он на выдохе, а потом улыбнулся, захлопнул Книгу и снова посмотрел на Бриенну. – Вижу, ты так и не начала свою собственную страницу, кстати. Почему?

– Времени не было, – ответила она. Он улыбался ей – мягко, мечтательно и невыносимо грустно, и она вдруг поняла, что должна что-то сказать, что пришло время.

– Ваш брат приходил ко мне прошлым вечером, – порывисто сказала она. – Он говорит, будто я вас наказываю.

На лице Джейме появилось удивление, сменившееся раздражением.

– Я с ним поговорю, – мрачно ответил он. – Велю держать свое мнение при себе. Он не имеет никакого права…

– Я собиралась поговорить не об этом, – перебила Бриенна. Дышать отчего-то стало тяжело, но ей все же удалось придать голосу уверенности. Лицо Джейме выражало столько эмоций, что ей стало страшно, глаза у него потемнели. – Считаете ли вы, что я… наказываю вас? – произнесенная вслух, эта мысль казалась ужасно нелепой, но Джейме и не подумал улыбнуться. Повисла долгая пауза.

– Нет, – сказал он наконец разбитым голосом. – Ты… не доверяешь мне. Я знаю. Это не наказание, это просто… – он пожал плечами. – Последствия.

Несчастное смирение в его голосе было невыносимым. Он стал поворачиваться; Бриенна сглотнула и решилась протянуть руку, коснуться его руки и пожать ее. От этого прикосновения Джейме замер.

– Я бы доверила тебе свою жизнь, – сказала она. – Ты это знаешь.

– Я знаю, – ответил он, поворачиваясь к ней. – И это куда больше, чем я заслуживаю. Но ты не… ты не доверила бы мне себя саму. Это я тоже знаю – и понимаю почему.

– Я не знаю, о чем ты, – сдавленно произнесла она, и Джейме посмотрел на нее таким взглядом, от которого ее щеки немедленно запылали. Конечно, она знала. Выходит, он и впрямь хотел вернуться к ней в постель; остальные были правы. – Я не могу, – беспомощно сказала Бриенна. – Просто… не могу.

Он кивнул.

– Я знаю, – мягко сказал он, но выглядел по-прежнему несчастным, очевидно, продолжая думать, что не заслуживает ее доверия, и лишь поэтому она отвергает мысль о том, чтобы возобновить эту часть их отношений, так что ей пришлось договорить.

– Я люблю тебя, – заставила себя сказать Бриенна, и несчастное выражение наконец покинуло лицо Джейме, уступив место полнейшему изумлению. Его рот приоткрылся. – Я не могу… было ошибкой думать тогда, в Винтерфелле, что я смогу.

– Что сможешь? – спросил Джейме. – Бриенна…

– Когда ты уехал, – начала она, и он тут же умолк. – Я не думала, что я… Я чувствовала… Я не была уверена, что смогу двигаться дальше.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал он сдавленным голосом, и она кивнула.

– Я знаю, – ответила Бриенна. – Но я не могу… Джейме, я не вынесу этого снова, – голос надломился, но она не обратила на это внимания. Он слышал этот надлом и раньше, а ей нужно было объяснить. – Я просто не могу.

– Тебе не нужно… – поспешно начал он. – Не думай, что я… Бриенна, я был безумен. Сломлен. Я никогда не поступлю так снова. Я люблю тебя.

– Не лги мне, – рявкнула она. – Мне не нужна ложь. Я пытаюсь объяснить, почему не могу стать твоей… – Бриенна запнулась. Все слова были какими-то неподходящими: либо чересчур сентиментальными, либо чересчур грубыми. Глядя, как она силится подобрать слово, он легонько улыбнулся, она бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд и выплюнула наконец. – Твоей любовницей. Я…

– Я и не хочу, чтоб ты была моей любовницей, – перебил ее Джейме, и на краткий и жуткий миг Бриенне показалось, что она поняла все превратно, а насмешливый тон, которым он повторил это слово, означает, что она снова унизилась перед ним, еще хуже, чем раньше. – Я хочу, чтобы ты была моей… Моей. Моим командиром. Моей женой. Моей, не знаю. Моим сюзереном. Бриенна.

Она лишилась дара речи. Из всего того, к чему она готовилась, из всех неприятных, вежливых или полных сожаления вещей, которые он мог бы сказать в ответ на объяснение, почему она не должна снова с ним сближаться, он сказал то, что никогда не могло и прийти ей в голову.

– Бриенна, – настойчиво и отчаянно повторил Джейме, и тут дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Под, напару с Бронном. Оба выглядели пораженными; Бронн начал расплываться в ухмылке.

– Выйдите, – прорычала Бриенна и бросила на Пода извиняющийся взгляд. – Пожалуйста.

Бронн раскрыл было рот, но Под схватил его за шиворот и утащил прочь, напоследок поглядев на Бриенну через плечо. Этот взгляд был таким теплым и ободряющим, что ей захотелось расплакаться. И все же внутри у нее посветлело.

– Твоим сюзереном, – сказала она Джейме неверящим тоном, а он смущенно улыбнулся и затем кивнул, посерьезнев.

– Кем угодно, – ответил он, и Бриенна удержала его, не дав нелепо опуститься перед ней на колени, притянула к себе, взяла в ладони его лицо – и по глазам прочла, что все сказанное им – чистая правда.

– Я знаю, что не… – начал он, но она поцеловала его прежде, чем он сказал «заслуживаю». Она уже забыла, каково это – целовать Джейме, испытывать такой жар, слабость и силу одновременно. Бриенна ощутила вкус слез – его – и осушила их поцелуями, а потом он запустил руку в ее волосы, и по ее телу пробежала дрожь, которую он, судя по возросшей уверенности движений, почувствовал. Она оказалась прижата к стене, Джейме проворно расстегивал застежки ее доспеха – конечно, ему прекрасно известно, где они, – и она понимала, что не может отдаться ему здесь и сейчас, на полу этой комнаты, в которую могут в любой момент войти, и что скорее всего минут через пять так и сделает, если никто все же не войдет.

– Подожди, – лихорадочно попросила она; ее доспех по частям валялся на полу, рука Джейме лежала на ее груди, прикрытой тонкой тканью рубахи; он судорожно выдохнул ей в ухо и отпустил. Бриенна собиралась уже предложить переместиться в спальню – с утра-то пораньше, да и послы от нового дорнийского принца прибудут через час – но вместо этого лишь посмотрела извиняющимся взглядом. Джейме дико и весело улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Долг зовет? – спросил он и провел большим пальцем по ее щеке, где – она точно знала – уже расцветал румянец. Долг. Она схватилась за это слово. Да. Лицо Джейме было полно света, готовности рассмеяться и такого радостного недоверия, что у Бриенны угрожающе сжалось горло.

– Да, – ответила она и снова горячо поцеловала его. – Идем.

Позднее Бриенна не могла даже вспомнить, что вообще обсуждали на заседании Совета. Дорн, надо полагать. Условия мира. Строительство где-нибудь каких-нибудь укреплений. Джейме сидел рядом с ней, его рука покоилась на ее колене, и у нее так кружилась голова от изумления, что ее едва ли заботило самодовольно-торжествующее выражение на лице Тириона. Пусть видит – или думает – или знает – что угодно. Ей все равно.

Три недели спустя она вышла за Джейме, дала ему свой плащ и обещание места подле себя на Тарте и позволила наконец всем своим чувствам к нему отразиться на лице. Весь день и всю ночь она искала в Джейме признаки уныния, тоски, сожаления, неуверенности – и не находила ничего, кроме сияющего, недоверчивого счастья.

– Никогда не думал, что ты простишь меня, – сказал он на следующее после свадьбы утро, лежа головой на ее руке. – Никогда.

– Нечего было прощать, – ответила Бриенна. – Ты не обещал мне…

– Нет, обещал, – горячо перебил он. – Раз за разом, снова и снова. А потом нарушил все обещания и вернулся к ней.

К ней. На этих словах его голос понизился. Вот он – намек на темноту, на сожаление.

– Ты любил ее, – тихо сказала она, превозмогая боль, и он некоторое время молча смотрел на нее невидящим взглядом.

– Любил, – медленно сказал он наконец. – Она была… Она была так слаба под конец, Бриенна. Я не мог ее оставить.

– Знаю, – сказала она, а Джейме взял ее руку и поцеловал.

– Она умирала так долго, – прерывисто продолжил он. – И так сильно ненавидела меня – в конце, – он вложил свою руку в ее, переплетая их пальцы. – Хотел бы я быть ей лучшим братом.

– Ты делал все, что мог, – сказала Бриенна, и он закрыл глаза, поворачиваясь и прижимаясь лицом к ее плечу.

– Я люблю тебя, – приглушенно сказал он. – Я не…

– Скажи, что не заслуживаешь меня, и я вышвырну тебя из окна, – пригрозила Бриенна, и он фыркнул, обращая к ней лицо.

– Не буду, – сказал он. – Но я постараюсь на тебя равняться. Клянусь.

Она тоже закрыла глаза, счастье переполняло ее. Счастье по-прежнему казалось таким опасным, таким ненадежным. Она боялась полностью сдаться этому ощущению. Но потом Джейме безоговорочно сдавался ей сам, своими словами руша любую стену в тот самый момент, когда Бриенна начинала ее строить. 

– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил он, и она покачала головой.

– Ни о чем, – ответила она. – Я просто… счастлива, – даже сейчас это казалось рискованным признанием. Бриенна ощутила его губы на своей щеке и открыла глаза. – Я по тебе скучала, – ее голос надломился, Джейме издал какой-то тихий звук и притянул ее еще ближе.

– Я по тебе скучал, – эхом отозвался он и помедлил. – Я ведь видел тебя однажды. В том году. Ты была Лордом-командующим Королевской гвардии, а я продавал рыбу на рынке. Ты проехала мимо, – он сглотнул, и она увидела, что его лицо потемнело от воспоминаний и тоски. – Ты казалась такой сильной. Такой свободной.

Бриенна попыталась вспомнить тот жуткий год. Лед и камень. Сны. Она протянула руку, дотрагиваясь до Джейме, чтобы убедиться, что он здесь, никуда не делся, что он живой и теплый. Он выбрал жизнь. Она вспомнила крошечный, такой безобидный на вид пузырек с ядом, руку Джейме, сжимаемую вокруг него рукой Серсеи, и содрогнулась.

– Только казалась, – сказала она. – Я была… Безумна, наверное. Не помню толком. Ты мне снился.

– Правда? – заинтересованно спросил он, и Бриенна постаралась улыбнуться.

– Не в таких снах, – сказала она, и его лицо поскучнело.

– Расскажи, – попросил он, она открыла рот, но не смогла выдавить ни звука, – только черное чувство, плотное и удушающее, застывающее в груди и горле. Джейме смотрел на нее, обеспокоенно нахмурив брови, и она слепо потрясла головой.

– Это было глупо, – непослушным языком сказала Бриенна. Джейме живой и рядом. Он женился на ней прошлым утром, назвал ее своей, а себя – ее перед лицом короля, и ее отца, и леди Сансы, и всех благородных семей Вестероса. Слова все еще не шли. – Просто плохие сны.

– Ты скучала по мне, – мягко сказал Джейме, и она кивнула, удушающая тяжесть в горле все разрасталась. – Ты думала, что я тебя оставил. Что никогда тебя не любил. Что еще?

Она потрясла головой. Он протянул руку и дотронулся до ее щеки, поглаживая.

– Расскажи, – попросил Джейме, и Бриенна зажмурилась и позволила жуткой тяжести расплавиться, разрыдавшись. Она никогда еще ни перед кем так не плакала; даже когда умер Ренли, она не позволяла себе подобного. Когда слезы закончились, она почувствовала себя вымотанной, опустошенной и слабой, как кукла из соломы. Джейме по-прежнему обнимал ее – теперь уже он прижимал ее лицо к своему плечу, а рукой нежно перебирал волосы. 

– Прости меня, – тихо сказал он. – Я не думал… Я думал, ты поняла, что я не нужен тебе. Ты казалась такой сильной, – в его голосе послышалась улыбка. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь упасть в обморок.

Бриенна попыталась нахмуриться, но сил не хватило. Она была слишком усталой и умиротворенной, чтобы спорить – даже об обмороке. Рука Джейме в ее волосах, тепло его тела. Бриенна почувствовала, как погружается в сон, и расслабилась. Джейме – ее Джейме – обнимал ее – теплый, надежный, как стена. Если она упадет – он поймает.


End file.
